1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to an electrical lock device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electrical lock devices comprise a solenoid device for actuating a plunger to lock the door or to release the door. For some typical electrical lock devices, the plunger may be actuated to lock the door only when it is energized. For other typical electrical lock devices, the plunger may be actuated to lock the door only when it is not energized. The users or the workers have to purchase the correct lock devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electrical lock devices.